


The Price of Wisdom

by ChristineThalassinou1990



Series: Just Jedi Doing Normal Things [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Slice of Life, Toothache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineThalassinou1990/pseuds/ChristineThalassinou1990
Summary: The job description of a Jedi Master includes even to drag your Padawan to the dentist when he's too stubborn to go by himself.





	The Price of Wisdom

“What’s the matter, little one?” Qui-Gon Jinn asked his 19-year-old Padawan worriedly when Obi-Wan just picked on his breakfast, despite the fact that it was something he liked pretty much.

What was even stranger that the reaction to the endearment was only an indignant stare, screaming ‘I’m. Not. Little.’ Qui-Gon just smiled with his usual patient kindness, but Obi knew he wouldn’t get away so easily.

“Something hurts?” Qui-Gon picked up faint trails of pain through their bond, however, Obi tried everything to shield it.

A minute of silence, then...

“My tooth” the Padawan admitted grudgingly; he hated to show pain or weakness before others, especially before his master.

He had been anxious Qui-Gon would be disappointed in him if he proved to be weak and whiny, and it didn’t matter that his master had told him countless times that it was okay to not be perfect all the time. Obi-Wan’s own standards were much different than his master’s.

“Which one exactly?” Qui-Gon inquired, already having an idea.

“The one at the back, right side and down.”

“May I take a look?”

“If you must...” Obi muttered, feeling rather awkward that his master was playing dentist with him; but it was still more comfortable than an actual doctor, whom Obi hated with all of his heart.

Meanwhile, Qui-Gon checked quickly if his guess was right, and it was: his Padawan suffered because of his growing wisdom teeth. The lower one at the right was halfway out and the gum around it was badly inflamed, causing Obi considerable pain.

“Get dressed, little one. We have a trip to make” Qui-Gon said, and from Obi-Wan’s painful expression he knew his Padawan understood it perfectly. “Don’t look at me like this, you’ll thank me later.”

Obi doubted it but was wiser than to say it aloud. He obeyed the earlier order and soon they were on the way to Coruscant’s best dentist.

“Why not going to the Temple’s healers?” Obi asked, squirming a bit on the speeder’s seat.

“I’d rather trust a specialist with that kind of shit. Wisdom teeth are nasty little bastards” Qui-Gon muttered, and something told Obi that he had some personal experience with that.

“What about yours?”

“Mine what?”

“Your wisdom teeth.”

“Oh. I don’t have any” Qui-Gon answered absentmindedly, concentrating on driving the speeder through the traffic of the planet-city.

 _Well, that explains a lot_ , Obi-Wan thought, remembering the many occasions when his master’s actions were questionable at the very least. Qui-Gon caught it through their bond, and his expression was a hurt and disappointed one as he glanced at his Padawan, clearly not amused.

Obi-Wan blushed and hung his head, thoroughly ashamed of himself. He knew that this mean thought was uncalled for.

“They needed to be taken out because they didn’t grow the way they should have and the pain drove me crazy. My master had enough of my crying pretty quickly and he dragged me to the dentist. It was over in an hour, and I’ve never been more grateful to him in my life” Qui-Gon explained, still a bit tensely.

“I’m sorry, master, I meant no disrespect, and it was not my intention to mock the pain you endured” Obi said sincerely.

Meanwhile, they’ve landed on a small, private landing pad and headed toward the building the dentist resided in.

“It’s okay, brat” Qui-Gon sighed, ruffling Obi’s hair affectionately. “But you do know that these teeth have nothing to do with wisdom, right?”

Obi nodded, following his master with growing worry; but he had nothing to be afraid of, it was over in 20 minutes and he was free of the pain that had tortured him for days.

“You’re right, master” he said on their way home. “I do thank you for it.”

**The End**


End file.
